Toushirou suki desu
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: "Toushiro, percayakan kau tentang cinta?" Mungkin Toushiro belum tau apa itu cinta, padahal dia lah yang mengajarkanku tentang cinta, seperti aku mengajarkanya menjadi seorang 'dewa'


Warning : story ngarang. Ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Shiro-chan suki desu<strong>

**By : Argentum F. Silver-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Entah dimana dunianya<strong>

**Entah apa yang ada dalam hemisfer otaknya**

**Aku tak mengerti**

**Sosok di hadapanku ini**

**Hanya, aku terkunci pada senyum dan kerling matanya tanpa dosa**

**Dalam selaksa rasa cinta**

Sudah empat bulan aku tidak pulang karena menuntut ilmu di kota lain. Sudah empat bulan itu pula aku tidak bertemu dengan 'dia'.

"_Tadaima…_" aku melangkah masuk ke rumah. Rumah mungil penuh kehangatan yang kutempati dengan keluargaku. Belum sampai satu meter aku masuk, sosok bocah cilik berambut perak berlari, menubrukku ganas. 'Dia' yang kurindukan.

"_Okearinasai Nii-chan!"_

Jdaaakk! Aku terhuyung saat bocah itu melompat, memaksa masuk ke dalam pelukanku. Tanganku yang kurus kering terulur. Gemas, kucium pipinya yang nampak manis dan merona.

"Shiro-chan…" bisikku. Toushiro, adik lelakiku. Sosok yang sangat cerdas dan manis. Aku mencium pipinya lagi.

"O _genki desu ka?_"

Toushiro tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakak kesayanganya ini, ia malah melesat ke arah kamar. Jarinya yang mungil menekan tombol power monitor. Kini jemarinya mulai menari diatas keyboard dan mouse.

"Aku baru pulang, langsung disodorin GAME!" Kuletakkan tasku di sisi tempat tidur. Dengan gemas aku mengangkat tubuh mungil Toushiro dan kuletakkan ia di pangkuanku. Tanpa instruksi –mirip android terprogram- ia mengoperasikan komputer dan membuka sebuah program.

_Game._

Apapun namanya, jika judulnya GAME maka Toushiro akan 'menelanya'. Benar-benar adikku… Aku juga maniak game stadium akhir, tapi tak kusangka aku menularkan gamer-syndrom pada adik manisku ini.

"Nii-chan," panggilnya polos seraya mendongak memandangku dengan mata meredup -memelas. Jari mungilnya menunjuk layar dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

"Ajarin game ini…"

Ingin kucubit wajahnya yang bagaikan permen itu –imut, manja dan selalu ingin tau. Wajah memelas yang menyebalkan –karena jika aku sudah mengajarinya sebuah game, maka ia akan me-lock dirinya di hadapan komputer dengan seringai tanpa dosa. Meringis dan tertawa-tawa, mengabaikanku yang kebelet ingin main game juga.

Tapi tak pernah sedetikpun aku menolak keinginan si kecil ini. Tak sedetikpun aku melarangnya menyelami jagad game. Kubiarkan ia tidur pukul satu dini hari dan bangun pukul empat pagi hanya untuk membantai prajurit virtual game CS atau berlayar di laut virtual game bajak laut… ah, entah apa itu namanya.

"Ya," aku menyahut lemas. Toushiro tertawa. Bisa kubaca kalimat penuh kemenangan dahinya. Kuusap dahinya sejenak. Tanganku menindih tanganya diatas mouse. Dia seorang jenius –ia sangat cepat mengerti instruksi yang kuberikan dalam waktu singkat. Jenius dalam game, mungkin bagi orang lain itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan.

Tapi aku bangga. Aku bukan bangga karena adikku gila game, tapi aku bangga karena hanya game yang mengikat kami berdua.

Jarak usia kami lumayan jauh –sepuluh tahun lebih mungkin. Secara normal, hubungan sosial akan merenggang seiring semakin jauhnya rentan usia. Lagi pula aku sekolah di sekolah menengah atas di kota lain dan aku pulang satu semester sekali, itupun hanya dua minggu.

Selama liburan pun aku jarang sekali di rumah, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di game center, ditawan setan Izuru Kira, sahabatku yang merupakan dewa para pecandu game.

Hanya saat-saat tertentu aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan makhluk manis ini. Dan itu lah yang paling kunikmati saat aku berada di sini… maksudku sebelum aku berangkat sekolah lagi.

Kulirik wajah serius Toushiro yang memelototi layar dengan mata beningnya. Kurasa dia sudah mengerti.

"_Wakarimashita ka?_" ujarku memastikan.

"_Wakarimashita Nii-chan,_" ia menjawab halus.

Sejak kecil kubiasakan Toushiro berbicara dengan bahasa sopan. Aku jarang menyingkat ucapanku. Aku melatih ia menjadi pribadi yang bagus, menempa mentalnya luar-dalam. Ia memang menjadi pribadi yang sangat keren, nampak kentara di mataku.

Kulepas tanganya. Kubiarkan ia menggerayangi keyboard dan memainkan mouse. Sorot mata teduhnya yang memelas berhasil membujukku untuk enyah dari depan komputer. Sekali lagi aku bisa membaca pikiranya.

"Shirou-chan tidak ingin Nii-chan mengganggu kan?" tanyaku.

"_hai, sou desu Nii-chan!_"

Plak! Kutepuk keras kepalanya. "Ikhlas sekali bilang seperti itu!" aku memaki tapi menahan tawa atas kepolosan adikku. Toushiro tak acuh, masih me-lock dirinya secara sempurna di depan komputer. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ia imut jika sedang main game. Saat iseng kuputar tombol volume speaker, irama beat keras lagu-lagu western segera meraung.

Aku keluar kamar sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi. _Ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan. _ Pelan, hatiku mulai bersajak.

* * *

><p><strong>Pelan mungkin bisa kupahami<strong>

**Arti rasa ini yang lebur dalam segala emosi**

**Aku mencintaimu walau mungkin kau tak menyadari**

**Entahlah**

**Tak bisa kufikir tak bisa kurasa**

**Merambah jiwa ini –yang tak pernah terjamah cinta**

**Kutahan tak bisa kuaksarakan**

**Aku pun tak mengerti**

* * *

><p>Aku masuk kamar lagi. Toushiro meringis tanpa dosa saat melakukan kecurangan dalam game yang kini sedang ia mainkan.<p>

"Cacat!" aku berkomentar. Ia menoleh, menyeringai padaku seolah menuntut aku untuk meralat ucapanku. Candaan terkadang menyinggung perasaan –aku sudah terbiasa.

"Jangan curang kalau sudah despair!" aku mulai cerewet. "Awas!" aku mengangkat tubuh mungil Toushiro dengan mudah dan meletakkanya dalam pangkuanku. Kini aku mengambil alih kemudi komputer.

Tangan kananku menggapai mouse, tangan kiriku menggerayangi keyboard. Kordinasi tanganku dalam game sudah selevel dewa. Tak kalah dengan Izuru Kira, sahabatku yang menghabiskan 90% waktunya di game center hanya demi berpacaran dengan game.

Aku menyipitkan mata. Aku mengambil slayer bergambar tengkorak dan melilitkanya di dahi. 'Seragam perang' kesayanganku. Aku mulai memainkan game itu. Ini game favoritku sejak dulu. Lepas dari game tembak-tembakan semacam PB aku beralih ke game ini.

_Defense of the Ancients._

Apalah itu namanya. Ini game yang bisa membuat aku dan Izuru jadi tawanan candu. Tak kusangka adikku juga terkena imbasnya. Aku mulai mengoperasikan game. Mulutku tak berhenti mengoceh memberi instruksi. Adik kecilku mengangguk mengerti. Isi otaknya terlalu bening untuk mencerna game.

Oh ya, aku belum cerita kalau kami empat bersaudara. Kakak lelakiku bernama Sousuke. Ia sudah bekerja, dan dulu sekolah di jurusan perkomputeran. Jika pulang, tak jarang ia menginstal game baru atau semacamnya ke komputer rumah.

_Pantas aku dan Toushiro jadi seperti ini_. Kakak rupanya faktor utama kami. Tapi aku bersyukur punya kakak seperti Sousuke-Nii chan. Ada saja isi otaknya yang ia tumpahkan di komputer ini. Bagi Sousuke-Nii chan, komputer ini adalah kelinci percobaan. Dan aku dan Toushiro adalah konsumen pertama hasil uji cobanya.

Aku anak lelaki kedua. Adik perempuanku Momo. Dan setelah Momo baru lahir Toushiro. Aku dan Momo-chan atau aku dengan Sousuke-Nii chan tidak sedekat aku dengan Toushiro. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena aku memang lebih sayang pada adik lelakiku ini. Atau mungkin karena aku dan Toushiro memang terikat sangat kuat dengan candu game.

"Nii-chan," suara polos adikku terdengar. Aku menghentikan gerakan _hero_ ku.

"_Nan desu ka_?"

"Mau main…"

Kuserahkan mouse padanya. Kuikatkan slayerku ke dahinya. "_Ganbatte_," bisikku. Kukecup pipinya sebentar lalu aku menyingkir, membiarkan tangan mungilnya memegang kendali.

Lincah sekali. Manis. Menyenangkan sekali ada di sisinya seperti ini. Aku memperhatikan pola permainanya yang sedikit berbeda denganku.

Cerdas.

Memikat.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur di samping meja komputer. Aku memiringkan badan, memandang si kecil itu. Tak puas kupandang keimutanya. Imajinasiku melayang –ehm…kebetulan aku juga punya hobi membuat komik. Imajinasiku kadang mengalir liar.

Toushiro adalah malaikat kecil, yang entah bagaimana mengisi satu bilik dalam relung kosong hatiku. Aku punya banyak teman, baik di sekolah atau di jagad game. _Tapi Toushiro spesial._ Ia terlalu spesial.

Bukan hanya paras imutnya yang menyeretku dalam pusaran pesona, tapi juga…. Semuanya. Entah apa yang kurasa dan kupikir tentangnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Gin Nii-chan" ia memanggil namaku. Aku tersentak sesaat sebelum menegakkan badan kembali.

"_Hai, _Shiro-chan?"

"Tolong!"

Kubaca ada kata HELP ber font size 72 di bola matanya. Aku tersenyum geli saat melihat tangan mungilnya kalang kabut mengendalikan _hero_ yang ia mainkan. Aku mendekat.

"Cacat," aku mendesah. "Awas, aku saja yang main!"

"Nggak mau!" suara manisnya yang nyaring melengking. Aku menarik tubuhnya dan meletakkanya di pangkuanku. Tak butuh waktu lama agar aku mengambil alih _hero_ itu dan mengendalikanya. _Cuma bunuh-bunuhan sih apa sulitnya yah…_

"Kok bisa seperti itu sih? Nii-chan, kalau yang ini gunanya untuk apa…? Kalau yang ini…"

Aku menarik slayer yang menutupi dahinya dan kupasang di dahiku. Kuturunkan sedikit, menutupi telinga. Si jenius cilik ini takkan berhenti bertanya sampai paling tidak dua puluh menit ke depan. Mulutnya tak bisa dorman kalau sudah menyangkut game.

Dan satu-satunya sasaran bertanya adalah _aku_. Aku ini kakaknya atau tutornya sih?

"…Nii-chan, cari item baru klik yang mana? Terus, ini namanya apa? Kalau nyawanya berkurang, nambah nyawa gimana? Terus…"

"Sssttt…." Aku melepaskan tangan kiriku demi membekap Toushiro. "Aku sedang main _sayang_, sebentar…"

_Little Devil _sebutan yang cocok untuk Shiro-chan. Umm… atau mungkin _Little cute devil gamer. _Atau yang lebih keren lagi _Little cute genius devil gamer_. Oke, aku takkan mengarang nama lagi untuknya.

Tanganku bergerak dengan kecepatan gila, membantai musuh-musuh yang berkeliaran. Mataku mengawasi map yang tertera di kiri bawah. Biar kuajarkan pada si mungil kesayanganku ini bahwa kakaknya adalah _dewa_.

_Dewa?_ Aku masih suka dibilang cacat oleh kawan-kawan gamer ku. Haha… aku jadi tanpa sadar sering mengatakan Toushiro cacat. Padahal sebenarnya dia lebih keren daripada aku, kuakui itu. Dalam game Toushiro memang hebat. Huh, adiknya siapa dulu dong…

"Nii-chan!" ia merajuk "Gantian!"

"_Chotto Matte, Shiro-chan_" aku mengelak. Tangan mungilnya bergerak berusaha merebut mouse ku.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" aku mengentak keras, "kau istirahat saja dulu yah! Aku mau main!"

Ia meluncur dari pangkuanku. Tubuh mungilnya menyusup lewat bawah meja komputer. Ia melesat keluar kamar. Beberapa menit ia tak kembali.

"Paling ke kamar mandi," aku berujar dingin. Aku memfokuskan diri kepada game di hadapanku. Kordinasi tanganku sedikit kacau. Kontrol atas jemariku sedikit decrease. Pantas, sudah empat bulan aku tidak menyentuh benda bernama game ini.

Enak sekali Toushiro. Dia bisa minta Sousuke Nii-chan untuk mengajarinya game baru jika kebetulan Sousuke Nii-chan pulang ke rumah. Dia pasti sudah me-lock dirinya berjam-jam di depan komputer dengan asyik. Ah aku iri…

Lama aku main –tanpa sadar.

"Gin Nii-chan!" seseorang memanggilku.

"Momo-chan?"

"Shiro-chan dimana?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Hah?" tergesa, aku bangun dari 'singgasana' ku. "Dia tidak di luar?"

"Kalau aku tau aku tak akan bertanya!" Momo menekuk alisnya cemas. Aku menyambar jaket. Kupanggil-panggil adik kesayanganku itu. Kuputari seisi rumah.

"Mungkin keluar rumah?" ujar Momo.

"Aku cari keluar yah," seruku sambil melompat keluar rumah. Kupanggil nama Toushiro berulang kali. Brrr… hawa di luar dingin sekali. Pergi kemana _little cute jenius devil gamer _ku itu?

"Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!"

Aku keluar menuju jalan, mengira-ngira kemana anak itu pergi. Apakah ke tempat temanya? Mustahil… Toushiro jarang berkeliaran keluar rumah. Ke rumah tetangga? Tapi siapa? Aku memandang berkeliling.

"Momo-chan, kapan terakhir kau lihat adikmu?" aku bertanya pada Momo yang ternyata menyusulku.

"Tadi, waktu keluar dari kamar Gin Nii-chan. Dia melapor katanya ditindas Gin Nii-chan tidak boleh main game!"

"Cih!" aku mulai merasa bersalah. Aku menarik retsluiting jaket. "Momo-chan, jaga rumah yah. Aku akan mencari Toushiro…."

Dingin ganas merambahku. Aku sampai ke sebuah pertigaan tak jauh dari rumah kami. Aku menggigit sudut bibirku. Mataku meredup untuk sedetik. Mendadak kecemasan menjalar tanpa sebab.

"Shiro-chan!" aku memanggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Hawa dingin semakin kentara menyentuh kulitku yang putih pucat. Kakiku kembali melangkah, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan adik kecilku itu…

* * *

><p>Suhu rendah membuatku mati rasa. Nafasku memburu, membentuk uap dingin yang menggumpal di udara. Sayup kulihat gerombolan awan hitam menggantung rendah, seakan siap memuntahkan butiran hujan ke atas bumi.<p>

Aku masih berjuang menormalkan nafas. "Shiro-chan," lirihku, duduk bangku semen pendek di sudut jalan, di sebuah pertigaan. Aku melirik sisi kananku, menatap dua buah tugu yang berdiri di sana. Di musim-musim hangat aku biasa mengajak Toushiro berlatih olah raga lari di sekitar sini.

Cih, betapa egois aku! Aku mengayunkan langkah pulang –mungkin aku bisa bertanya lagi pada Momo. Lagipula aku lelah. Hampir setengah jam aku berputar-putar mencari anak usil itu. Huft…

"_Tadaima…_" aku membuka pintu dengan lemas. Momo menoleh padaku.

"Gin Nii-chan…" ia langsung berseru, mengalihkan matanya dari layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan drama korea favoritnya. Momo memang korean freak. Tiba-tiba ia menunjuk pintu kamar. "Shiro-chan sudah pulang!"

"Lho? Darimana dia?" kagetku. Momo mengangkat bahunya. Aku melangkah ke kamar. Perlahan kubuka pintu. Kusaksikan makhluk imut itu tertawa-tawa, sedang main swash bucklers.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" aku berteriak. Ia menoleh sedikit. Mata redupnya merajuk menatapku. Aku merasa ingin menerkamnya dan menelanya hidup-hidup.

"Nii-chan…" ia berbisik. Keluar deh senjata ampuhnya, mata memelas yang memancarkan sejuta aura keimutan yang aku sendiri terpaksa menggigit bibirku. Aku luluh. Walau kesal –tapi aku lega. _Sangat lega_.

Aku merebahkan diri di kasur dengan malas.

"Gin Nii-chan…" ia memanggilku. Aku diam. Lalu kudengar ia kembali menekuni game kesukaanya. Toushiro tak pernah peduli padaku! Aku menenggelamkan wajah di bantal –menjemput alam mimpi…

Udara dingin merambah tubuhku dengan liar. Aku menggigil. Pelan kubuka mata –sayup kudengar speaker komputer masih menyala walau lirih. Aku bangun.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" bisikku. Aku mengucek mata. Pelan-pelan kantukku hilang. "Shiro-chan?" aku memanggil lirih. Tak ada jawaban.

Saat kuputar leher –makhluk mungil itu di sana. Toushiro terlelap di meja komputer. Kepalanya terkulai di atas kedua tanganya yang menyilang di atas keyboard. Lampu pada mouse fiber optic masih bersinar dan menari-nari, menandakan komputer masih menyala.

Aku bangun. Kutatap Toushiro yang bernafas sangat perlahan. Aku tersenyum. Manis sekali sosoknya, terlelap di atas keyboard. Aku mengambil selimut, kutebarkan lembut diatas tubuh mungilnya. Lalu –tanpa sadar- aku menciumnya.

_Itu kehangatan yang bisa kuberi_.

"_Oyasuminasai _Shiro-chan…"

* * *

><p>"Nii-chan, gantian!" rengek Toushiro memelas. Aku menghela nafas tragis, menatap game DotA yang baru saja aku mainkan.<p>

"Nanti ah!" elakku.

"Counter Strike!" rajuknya menyebut game kesukaanya yang lain.

"_Matte kudasai,_" aku berusaha mengelak sehalus mungkin.

"Kalau begitu transformer saja!"

"Bukan masalah game apa yang mau kamu mainkan sayang!" aku menyeringai, menatapnya. Seraya gemas kutarik pipinya. "Kakak sedang main."

"Gantian!"

Aku mendesah. Matanya yang sangat indah itu menatapku, melancarkan jurus puppy eyes.

"Sebentar ya sayang…" bujukku. Ia memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. Ekspresif sekali –dan manis. Aku menyambar pipinya gemas. Kucium pelan. Ia tak pernah memberontak.

"Gin Nii-chan curang…!"

"Oke, adik manisku… sini…"

Toushiro melompat ke pangkuanku. Aku membiarkanya mendominasi. Oh, tak lupa memakainkan slayer kesayanganku ke dahinya, dan satu lagi ciuman keberuntungan di pipinya yang menggemaskan.

Aku menyukainya. Kehangatan yang merambah hatiku sampai dasar. Sosok mungil yang kucintai, yang tertawa bahagia di pangkuanku. Siapa yang peduli apakah ia lebih fokus pada prajurit CS atau padaku –berada di dekatnya sudah membuatku tersenyum.

"Ah mati!" mendadak Toushiro merutuk. Lalu me-restart game nya.

"Kalau Shiro-chan perang betulan, terus tertembak, Shiro-chan mau _restart?_" tanyaku iseng. Toushiro tersenyum lembut.

"Iya," ia mantap. Aku terkikik.

"_Aku mau kok jadi tombol restart mu"_ batinku. Antara serius dan hanya bercanda. Haha… tentu saja kalimat yang menyiratkan canda –tapi aku serius. Aku mencermati kordinasi luar biasa dari tangan-tangan mungil Toushiro. Mataku meredup.

"_Aku bersyukur punya adik seperti dia"_ terkadang membuatku kesal dan jengkel. Tapi di setiap saat selalu memberiku kehangatan.

Dzzzttt… handphone ku bergetar. Sms dari 'seseorang'. _Ran._

"Shiro-chan," panggilku, "komputernya istirahat dulu saja ya? Aku ajak keluar sebentar mau tidak?"

"Kemana?" Toushiro menjawab pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar.

"Ke pertigaan. Nanti Shiro-chan latihan olah raga lari sampai tugu. Soalnya aku mau ketemu sama Ran-chan."

Tangan manis Toushiro berhenti. Mata lugunya menatapku halus. Ia tak berontak ketika aku menekan tombol close dan men-shut down komputer. Kutuntun Toushiro keluar kamar –keluar rumah menuju ke bangku semen di sudut jalan.

"Gin Nii-chan!" panggilnya, "Aku mau lari ya?"

"Oke!" aku mengambil handphone ku dan menyetel stopwatch. Toushiro sudah mengambil posisi. Tubuh mungilnya tak kalah oleh hawa dingin yang berkobar dalam sorot matahari yang sangat lemah.

"Satu… dua… YO!"

Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia melesatkan tubuhnya menembus angin. Catatan waktu larinya lumayan pendek. Aku sempat melihat tanda-tanda bakat ke-atlitan pada dirinya. Aku senang, sebab aku juga tidak rela kalau adikku hanya bisa jadi gamer saja.

Menjadi gamer itu ada sisi negatifnya juga. Terkadang aku terlalu tenggelam dalam game –dan aku lupa makan dan tidur. Makanya badanku sekurus ini. Aku tersenyum lembut. Background langit yang agak suram terasa indah saat kupandang si mungil kesayanganku itu berlari mengejar waktu.

"Dia itu adikmu Gin, kenapa kau suruh lari seperti itu?" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang kukenal. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Rangiku…"

Gadis ini pacarku, ia bersekolah di kota ini. Ia duduk di sisi ku seraya ikut memandang Toushiro yang kini telah mencapai dua tugu di kedua sisi jalan dan berbalik kembali kemari.

"Dia yang minta dilatih olah raga lari kok," ujarku pada Rangiku. Toushiro mendekat, aku menjulurkan tanganku seraya bersiap mematikan stopwatch.

Satu… dua… tiga…

Plak! Tangan mungil Toushiro menyentuh telapak tanganku. Aku menekan tombol stop. "Sembilan belas detik! Ah, rekormu belum pecah…" komentarku. Toushiro meringis. Nafasnya memburu hebat.

Dalam udara dingin, ada satu dua tetes keringan jatuh. Aku mengusapnya lembut dengan ujung jari. Ia nampak menunduk malu-malu saat sudah mendapati Rangiku duduk di sebelahku.

"Ayo dudu k di sini Shiro-chan," panggil Rangiku. Toushiro menurut. Dalam nafas yang memburu ia duduk di antara aku dan Rangiku. Manis.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum geli. Aku-Toushiro-Rangiku bagaikan.. ehm… apa ya… keluarga mungkin? Toushiro menyandarkan kepalanya di sisiku saat aku dan Rangiku mulai mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Ia terabaikan untuk sejenak.

"Nii-chan…" panggilnya setelah beberapa saat duniaku teralih pada Rangiku, "Lari lagi…"

"Sebentar istirahat dulu sayang…" bujukku. Toushiro menggeleng keras dan langsung meluncur turun dari bangku. Aku menyalakan stopwatch.

"Tapi nanti finish nya tangan Ran Nee-chan oke?"

Toushiro mengangguk. Aku memberi aba-aba lagi, sebelum ia berlari menggila melawan angin. Rangiku terkikik.

"Kalian selalu seperti ini" tanyanya lembut,

"Yah… ini yang kulakukan ketika kita bersama. Aku menikmatinya. Dia adik yang paling kusayangi. Habisnya, ia sebenarnya tak pernah rukun dengan Sousuke Nii-chan. Dia lebih dekat denganku atau Momo-chan."

Rangiku mengangguk. Tinggal beberapa meter Toushiro sampai sini, Rangiku menjulurkan tanganya. Kini tangan mungil dan manis itu menyambut tangan Rangiku.

Klik! Stopwatch kumatikan.

"Tujuh belas detik! Rekor keren sayang!" aku berseru. Toushiro tersenyum. Nafasnya memburu, keringatnya mengalir. Aku menarik dan mendekapnya lembut. Kuusap peluh di dahinya seraya berbisik.

"Istirahat dulu ya…"

Toushiro tak pernah berontak. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku, dan kakinya ia luruskan di atas bangku. Ia berbaring dengan mata sayu setengah terpejam. Aku dan Rangiku mengabaikanya untuk beberapa detik.

Walau mataku teralih pada pacarku, walau otakku teralih pada pacarku, tapi sisi jiwaku masih terpancang erat pada sosok mungil yang kini entah tertidur atau tidak itu. Aku membelai rambutnya yang agak panjang, menyusuri dahinya yang selalu mengukirkan segala macam wujud game.

Toushiro memejamkan matanya damai, Nampak lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Aku menyentuh pipinya gemas. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku untuk Rangiku setelah itu..

* * *

><p>Langit terselubung mendung yang rendah bergantung. Memayungi kami seakan siap menghantam kami dengan bulir hujan tiada ampun.<p>

"Mendung Ran…" keluhku. Rangiku menengadah.

"Iya, mendung…"

"Mau pulang?"

"Nanti ah… aku masih mau di sini kok…"

Aku tersenyum. Nuraniku tak bisa berdusta ketika aku merasa sangat nyaman berada si sisi Rangiku. Aku menggeser posisiku lebih dekat denganya.

"sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat sekolah ke luar kota lagi Ran… enam bulan aku baru pulang. Kau sabar menunggu kan?"

Rangiku tersenyum manis. " dengan selamat. Aku menunggumu. Adikmu juga menunggumu…"

Aku melirik Toushiro. Kucium keningnya, aku tersenyum. "Iya…" lirihku, "Kau benar… kau menungguku… anak ini juga menungguku…"

Rangiku terkikik. Aku memandangnya. Lama sekali ia menatapku dengan mata manisnya. "Kau sayang adikmu kan?"

"Sangat."

Langit semakin gelap. Rangiku harus pulang sekarang. Dengan lembut aku membangunkan Toushiro. Saat matanya belum terbuka sempurna, aku dan Rangiku menciumnya bersamaan. Aku di pipi kanan, Rangiku di pipi kiri.

_Percayakah kau tentang cinta ini, adik kecilku?_

_fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>gomen... ancur yah? haha... yg penting review nya ajja.. hehehe...<strong>  
><em>


End file.
